


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 104

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [3]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 104 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 104 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 104

CHANGELING  
The tree has chosen the Elven princess to carry its seed to the Bloodfire.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi gerva lead ü yoanath Shailim iha yon tha chör chi Shenóldhevith._

DAGDA MOR  
The Druid believes he has the upper hand now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi biltha Leadrik idhil hi shaya thil ü yordho yonaga rak._

CHANGELING  
It takes all my strength to cloak my presence from him. I sensed another magic at work.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi yad sin pemar us an erinod iha tan ha shiyarach thun til. Tadamba hus ü shiyarach yozh geath._

DAGDA MOR  
Elfstones. A forgotten relic of our age. I felt them too.

TRANSLATION  
 _Moltahaili. Tainet adhan pipal go nöak. Tadamba hus sheak jisin._

CHANGELING  
They belong to the Halfling.

TRANSLATION  
 _Garod theak ü Yostrik._

DAGDA MOR  
He is of no consequence. Kill the princess before she leaves. The Elves’ last vestige of hope will die with her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thil thenóyye ba poshath. E hol ü yoanath bejovil luk thil. Hi yu shor bajas til b’ü chal jor an tsembar chi shailik._


End file.
